Saia Justa
by Ikathy
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles Royai.
1. Provocação

_Fullmetal Alchemist e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Saia Justa**

Irritá-la era seu hobbie e Roy não conseguia resistir. Pigarreou.

"Bom dia, tenente."

"Bom dia, coronel." – ela estava ocupada com documentos. _Melhor ainda_, pensou.

"A manhã está quente, não?" – ele espiou-a de sua mesa. – "Por que não usa saia?"

Ela respirou fundo. Havia mordido a isca.

"Porque não faz parte do uniforme."

"E daí? Eu não me importo."

O rosto de Riza estava levemente vermelho. De raiva ou vergonha, ele não sabia.

"Obrigada mesmo assim, coronel."

"Sabe, eu _adoro_ saias." – ela não se conteve com tanta impertinência.

"Se gosta tanto assim, por que não _o senhor não usa uma_?"

Calou-se.

* * *

Saiu o outro Royai, tão estranho quanto o primeiro. Enfim, adoro ver o Roy se ferrando. XD

Beijos!


	2. Pesadelos

**N/A.: **Créditos a Mokona Kuramae, pela idéia maravilhosa. Esse é pra você. :)

**Saia Justa**

_Lá estava ele novamente na sala dela. Pigarreou._

_"Bom dia, tenente."_

_"Bom dia, coronel."_

_"Sabe..." – ele colocou as mãos atrás do corpo, caminhando até a janela. – "não posso usar saia porque minhas pernas são peludas."_

_Riza ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_"Não se preocupe, senhor." – ela tirou um potinho da gaveta e levantou-se. – "Podemos resolver isso... com __**cera fria**__."_

_Roy arregalou os olhos, atônito._

"_O q-quê?" – ele recuou até a parede, mas estava encurralado. – "NÃÃÃO!"_

Mustang caiu de sua cadeira, ofegante.

"Cochilando de novo, coronel?" – Riza jogou uma montanha de papéis na mesa dele, suspirando.

Ele não a atormentou durante uma semana.

* * *

Era para ser apenas UM drabble, mas como eu havia esquecido de colocar o status como Complete e consegui desenvolver a idéia da Mokona, decidi fazer uma coleção de drabbles Royai.

Não sei se todos serão interligados como esses dois, provavelmente não. Também não sei quantos drabbles serão. Enfim, quem quiser me acompanhar nessa jornada, fique à vontade. XD

Beijos!


	3. Aposta

**N.A.:** Esse drabble não está relacionado com os anteriores.

**Saia Justa**

Silêncio.

"CHEGA!" – berrou Roy, batendo ambas as mãos na mesa enquanto se levantava, o que fez todos os presentes pularem em suas cadeiras.

Armstrong chegou borboleteando ao redor do coronel, envolto em uma aura rosa.

"... senhor?" – perguntou ele docemente, notando o brilho de determinação nos olhos de Mustang.

"Eu vou entrar por aquela maldita porta, olhá-la bem no fundo dos olhos e dizer o que sinto!" – exclamou Roy.

Murmúrios agitados de encorajamento se seguiram e, quando as portas se fecharam dramaticamente atrás dele, as apostas fervilharam.

"Dez contos que ele toma um fora."

"Vinte que ele consegue sexo fácil!"

* * *

Eu mudei o rating de K para K+, percebam. XD

Depois de um ano, tive uma idéia suficientemente decente pra achar que valia a pena postar aqui porque não queria estragar a minha coleção com drabbles ruizinhos. PERDÃO!

Esse drabble é acompanhado por outro que eu não postei junto por puro senso de estética, mas que já está feito e será postado logo. Por isso, se alguém o achou sem graça, apenas espere o próximo, certo?

E obrigada a todas as reviews! (as minhas favoritas!)


	4. Expectativa

**N.A.:** Continuação de Aposta.

**Saia Justa**

Silêncio.

Homens ofegantes se espremiam uns nos outros, tentando ouvir algo por detrás da porta, mas era impossível.

De repente, a maçaneta girou e todos voaram para o centro do cômodo, escondendo as notas de dinheiro nos bolsos.

Expectativa.

Roy irrompeu na sala, sem expressão. Sem produzir um único som, ele sentou em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos.

"E então...?" – perguntou alguém, logo antes de suprimir um gemido de dor por ter recebido uma cotovelada.

"As três típicas palavras." – respondeu o coronel.

"EU TE AMO?" – perguntaram todos, em uníssono.

"Não." – suspirou ele. – "_Vá trabalhar, coronel_."

Havoc ganhara a aposta.

* * *

Duas coisas: a primeira é que eu não gosto de escrever muita coisa aqui, então fiz um post no meu LJ para explicar algumas coisas sobre essa coleção. (link no meu profile)

A segunda é para quem lê em inglês: leiam meu novo drabble Royai! :D (ele só faz sentido em inglês, então não tem como traduzir)


	5. Redenção

**N/A.: **Antes de continuar, por favor leiam Roy Mustache, da Cowny. É uma espécie de continuação. :D

**Saia Justa**

A verdade é que ele invejava Armstrong e queria parecer igualmente viril, mas quando Riza percebeu que O Bigode havia voltado para o lugar de honra no rosto de Roy, ela franziu o cenho.

– Coronel, creio que já conversamos sobre _isso_.

– Minha respeitável Tenente, – começou ele, alisando as Formigas Peludas. – ele me deixa com cara de _hombre_.

– Ele te deixa com cara de padeiro, Coronel.

– Calúnia!

– Eu insisto.

– Só tiro se você usar uma saia!

– Feito.

– FEITO?

O eco daquela palavra foi se repetindo em sua mente, mas ele só conseguiu abrir a boca.

E sua mandíbula atingiu o chão.

* * *

Como sempre, um ano de diferença entre os drabbles. HAHAHAHA (sem graça)

Era pra ter 3 drabbles com esse tema, mas eu escrevi só 2 no ano passado e agora perdi a mão pra terminar. Enfim, vamos ver no que dá!


	6. Revelação

**N/A:** Continuação de Redenção. Para Cowny. :3

**Saia Justa**

A triunfante trilha sonora de um filme samurai qualquer podia ser ouvida ao longe enquanto uma horda de machos que não tinham o que fazer se espremia em frente à porta de entrada do quartel. Um ambulante vendendo pipoca passou berrando atrás de Roy, mas o coronel permanecia impassível.

O cuco finalmente saiu oito vezes do relógio.

– CALADOS! – berrou.

Passos ecoaram nos degraus lá fora.

E as portas se abriram, revelando a tenente _de saia!_...

... e calças por baixo.

_..._

Quando a primeira boca se abriu para protestar, Riza levou a mão ao coldre.

– Algum problema, senhores?

Silêncio.

* * *

Essa era pra ser a terceira parte que saiu em 5 segundos, tipo, agora, mas eu decidi que a segunda parte não era digna o suficiente pra entrar na minha coleção de drabbles, então vão ser só esses 2 mesmo. Se alguém estiver REALMENTE curioso, eu posto a versão completa no meu LJ (ah, a preguiça!). E olha só, veio com um bônus de 6 meses de antecedência! 8D


End file.
